


you last a lifetime

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't always go they way you expect and when Aurora loses Mulan she begins to realize how much the other meant to her. Luckily they get a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So let's just say there wasn't a kid with her and Philip but Mulan still left sadly thinking that Aurora would always love Philip.

_The Enchanted Forest, time period unknown_

 

Vaguely Aurora could hear the apologies coming from Robin; how hard Mulan had fought, how brave.

 

How she died honourably.

 

Mostly though all she could feel was the hollowness in her chest that felt like someone had reached in and stolen her heart all over again.

 

She tried to remember the last time she had seen Mulan, walking away from her after a stalled conversation and it hit her there and then of all the words that she could have said – should have said.

 

“She wanted me to give this to you.” Robin told her, pressing a letter into her hands.

 

Aurora hardly made the words out through her blurred vision from the tears in her eyes.

 

_I want you to know that I loved you; I’m sorry I never got the chance to say those words out loud and I’m sorry if they hurt you now. Maybe in another life time we could have had our chance._

 

The sob tore from her throat and she collapsed into the chair behind her, the letter dropping from her hand and she knew that from that point on she’d have to live her life with the memory of that maybe echoing in her thoughts.

 

_Present Day_

 

If there was one thing Aurora hated it was the buzzing of her alarm to wake her up; blearily she turned it off and got up with a yawn, shutting her eyes against the sunlight that shone in her face as she did and nearly tripping on her sheets as she wasn’t looking.

 

It wasn’t looking like a good day and all she wanted to do was go back to bed, curl up under the blankets and sleep for a long long time.

 

Except that she had to open her shop and get a lot of orders done today and her assistant had taken the day off so she couldn’t even call them to have them do it instead and…Aurora sighed in defeat and made her way toward the shower.

 

As she stepped back into her bedroom afterwards she struck by how terribly empty it felt with the large bed only for her and reminded that she hadn’t date anyone in the longest time.

 

“ _I’m just waiting for the right person_ ,” She had begged off friends when they’d tried to set her up with someone. Something inside of her told her she had to though that didn’t make the sudden loneliness she felt at having no one to come home to any easier.

 

Aurora chose to ignore that feeling, instead heading out to her shop to prepare for the day. When she got there there was already someone waiting at the door, a woman, and just seeing her made Aurora stop.

 

_She’d opened her eyes to see Philip but also another person and her eyes narrowed in suspicion at this newcomer, who were they and what were they doing here?_

 

The woman turned slightly, her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail that left a few strands out to curl around her face and heighten her dark eyes. She caught sight of Aurora and suddenly she mouthed a name and Aurora knew without a doubt that it was her own.

 

“I know you.” She murmured, taking the step closer and the woman straightened her back, stiffening.

 

“You don’t remember.” She stated, something in her eyes was sad, a sorrow that made Aurora want to reach out to stroke her face and wipe it away just to make this woman smile.

“I…remember what?” There was something on the edge of her mind that was pounding in her head, giving her a headache and she rubbed her brow in an attempt to lessen the pain.

 

“Perhaps we should go inside.” The woman gestured towards the store, her hands full of clothing and Aurora snapped to attention and pulled her keys out of her bag to let them in.

 

“You can put them on the counter. Dry cleaning?” Aurora asked and took a peek at the clothes. They were a uniform of some sort that looked like they belonged to a dojo. By the way the woman moved with grace and a fluidity that Aurora admired she took a guess that she trained there.

 

A fighter of some sort and it made her mind spark with the glint of a sword and a hand pressed against her side to push her back and away from a fight.

 

“You’re remembering.” The woman said, dropping off the clothes and hurrying to Aurora’s side, her hands hovered around Aurora like she was uncertain if she should touch her.

 

“What am I remembering?” Aurora asked again, the headache getting stronger and she wished it would go away because it there was a sudden sharp pain in her chest where her heart was that was beginning to hurt as well. “Who are you?”

 

The woman looked at her with patient eyes and a strained smile, “Someone who cares about you.”

 

Aurora opened her mouth to ask what that meant when it was like a dam broke and her eyes widened as memories came pouring back.

 

“The Enchanted Forest,” The title dropped from her lips with ease, she reached out to grasp the woman’s shoulders, “I…Mulan?”

 

“Yes.” Mulan breathed out, a wetness on her cheeks that Aurora hated to see on her and it was easy to cup Mulan’s face and wipe her tears away. “I was waiting for you.” She began to say and broke off to laugh quietly and smiled widely at Aurora. “I was waiting so long and I wasn’t sure you’d ever come.”

 

“I asked for Regina to use her magic,” Aurora said, remembering walking to the old Ex-Evil Queen one day after Mulan’s death. “I wanted us to have a chance.”

 

She caught Mulan’s eyes and laughed joyously, realizing that that was truly what this was.

 

“You died.” Aurora said, pained and tears gathered in her own eyes at the memory, “You left me.”

 

“I didn’t think you needed me.” Mulan admitted, her shoulders falling, “You had a life…”

 

“I didn’t know until afterwards,” Aurora’s head fell and she bit the inside of her cheek not to sob. “It felt like they’d taken my heart out again hearing what happened to you.”

 

“Aurora…” Mulan leaned forward to press their foreheads together, closing her eyes and breathing out to take a moment.

 

It was easy then to lean in just a little, brush their lips together in a ghost of a kiss that felt like a spark and sent shivers down her back.

 

“Don’t leave me again.” Aurora demanded, trying her best to make it sound like a joke but it fell flat and she slid her hands from Mulan’s cheeks to tangle in her hair and closed her eyes. “Please.”

 

“I won’t.” Mulan promised and a kiss was pressed to one of Aurora’s cheeks and then the other until Mulan was kissing her again, softly and a little hesitantly. “I love you.”

 

It was one thing to remembering reading those words, it was another to hear them and Aurora laughed, bringing Mulan even closer to kiss her again.

 

“I love you,” She said between kisses, taking advantage of their second chance without another thought.

 

They’d waited enough after all.


End file.
